Saving Sasuke
by SasukesBrokenHeart
Summary: sasuke fought his way to orochimaru. everything is going well until orochimaru AND kabuto start taking more of a "loving" interest in sasuke. so what does sasuke do? runs like hell of course! now orochimaru's pissed and itachi? he fell for his own brother
1. Saving Sasuke Chapter 1

Saving Sasuke

{Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction ever and yes it's an itasasu fanfic (with some orosasu and possibly kabusasu) and I believe I did pretty good for being a beginner. It would be really awesome if you read the story and review it or R&R so please, help a person make their writing better and a little tid-bit of information, this takes place after the fight with Naruto and Sasuke, when Sasuke leaves to go see Orochimaru and the information in the ~ like so… ~SasukesBrokenHeart~ is what the character of choice is thinking so now that's done…ON TO THE STORY! I'm kinda excited…}

DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own naruto

[Sasuke: 12 Itachi: 16]

Chapter one: bad feelings

Sasuke stood alone in the pouring rain in front of Orochimaru's layer. He knew the sennin could help him grow strong enough to defeat Itachi and avenge his clan. As Sasuke reached to open the doors, someone flung them open almost hitting Sasuke; it was no other than Orochimaru himself.

"Ahh, Sasuke we've been expecting you" he said in his chilling snake like voice.

Sasuke noticed Orochimaru's eyes looked him over, top to bottom, not missing a single detail on Sasuke's seemingly perfect body.

"Please come in, we don't want you to get sick now do we." he said smoothly. Sasuke nodded.

Orochimaru's layer was empty and cold and seemed to be designed like a maze with all of its doors and hallways. Orochimaru led Sasuke in an empty room and shut the door behind him. Sasuke looked around; there was nothing in the room except for a bed, a desk, and a couple of lit candles. Orochimaru leaned against the door, "Sasuke, you should get some rest, you look tired, and I want you awake for tomorrow's training." He chuckled before straightening himself up and going to open the door.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke questioned

"You'll just have to wait and see" Orochimaru smirked before leaving Sasuke alone in the unfamiliar room.

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled.

To be honest, Sasuke was actually tired. He didn't expect Naruto to put up such a fight. ~Naruto…you tried so hard just to fail, even worse I know you'll keep trying too, you refuse to fail… you're just an idiot, everyone has to fail at some point whether you like it or not, as soon as you understand that, then, can you truly succeed…~ He lied down on the uncomfortable bed and shut his eyes tight trying to shut off his mind, trying to get rid of the faces of all the people he betrayed, trying to forget… When Sasuke had finally fell asleep, he had began dreaming of the times when he and his brother were close. He always had the same dream and it always went exactly like this…

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled from the doorway, "I'm home!"

Sasuke bolted through the house to greet his nii-san with a goofy smile spread across his face. "NII-SAN!" he yelled before leaping into Itachi's open arms. Itachi smiled and laughed as Sasuke struggled to get his arms around him because of his tight grip.

"Glad to know you missed me, otouto" Itachi laughed

"Of course I missed you nii-san!" Sasuke said happily

Itachi fixed Sasuke in his arms so he was cradling him. Sasuke giggled in delight. The 12 year old opened the door and carried his eight year old brother down to the lake where they always sat together. He sat down on the edge of the dock with Sasuke sitting in his lap. "Nii-san?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes, otouto?"

"Do you love me?"

Itachi smiled warmly and kissed the top of Sasuke's head, "of course I love you"

"Always?"

"Forever and ever, otouto, I will always love you no matter what happens, I want you to remember that so no matter what horrible thing I do to make you hate me with all your heart I will still love you and I will always be there for you, even if I'm just an obstacle for you to pass"

Sasuke took his head out of Itachi's chest and looked him in the eyes, "nii-san, but I don't want you to do horrible things, I want you to do good things, I don't want to hate you 'cause I love you, and I don't want you to be an obstacle for me to pass, I want you to stay with me forever and be my nii-san…"

Itachi put his forehead against Sasuke's, "Sasuke… don't worry about it, I don't plan to do any horrible things, I don't want you hate me, and believe me when I say this, I want to stay with you forever and be your older brother, It's just… things don't always go as we want them to and one day we all have to face that fact, even if we truly don't want to, but I'll promise you something…"

"What is it, nii-san?"

"I'll always protect you, so when things look at their worst and you're in trouble, I'll be there to save you."

"…so it's like you have sixth sense? Your Sasuke's in trouble and I have to go save him sense?"

Itachi laughed, "Yes otouto, my Sasuke's in trouble and I have to go save him sense will tell me when you're in need of saving."

Sasuke put his head back in his nii-san's chest and smiled, "good…"

Sasuke was abruptly awakened from his happy dream by someone pushing and shoving him telling him to get up. Sasuke groaned, and half opened his eyes to see Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. "Get up, lord Orochimaru is waiting for you" he snickered. Normally, Sasuke would tell any other person to go away and go back to sleep but this wasn't any other person, it was Kabuto, and even worse, Orochimaru was waiting for Sasuke, making the option of going back to sleep, not an option. ~ugh, I wanna go back to bed…~ Sasuke pulled himself up and stayed sitting on the bed, too tired to stand. Kabuto pushed a pair of clothes into Sasuke's arms, "go clean yourself up, you look like a mess, I'll be waiting outside your door" he said and left to go wait outside Sasuke's door. ~Great, now I'm being rushed~ Sasuke thought. Even though Sasuke desperately wanted to go back to bed he did what Kabuto ordered. After he was done, he opened his door to see Kabuto waiting for him like he said he would. Kabuto led Sasuke through the halls to wherever Orochimaru was waiting. ~I have a bad feeling about this~ Sasuke thought to himself…

TBC

Author's note: hi everybody, umm, omg, this is my first fanfic and yeah it will be an itasasu fanfic with a few orosasu/kabusasu moments thrown in… I know what you're thinking, where is Itachi, yeah he'll be coming in the next chapter or the chapter after that and your probably wonder why it's rated T well things will be getting kinda "intense" as we go on so I thought T would just have to fit (swearing in later chapters too), so we'll just see what happens… umm anyways this we'll have a few chapters 4 or 5 and please I'm only a beginner so please be kind but constructive with your reviews (OMG PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER!) Thank you!

SasukesBrokenHeart


	2. saving sasuke Chapter 2

Saving Sasuke

{Hi! Omg this is chapter 2 in the Saving Sasuke story! This chapter will consist of the following; yaoi, Orochimaru being Orochimaru, Sasuke being pinned to wall, and swearing (nothing terrible). If you have a problem with any of these, please leave now and don't bother trolling me about them, 'cause I warned you and it's your own fault if you kept reading, so… ON TO THE STORY! I'm excited again }

DISCLAIMER: like I said last time, I wish I did, but I don't…

[Sasuke: 12 Itachi: 16]

Chapter 2: please stop!

There he stood, in the middle of one of the biggest rooms in his seemingly endless layer, Orochimaru, one of the legendary sennin, and now, Sasuke's new sensei. He was no Kakashi, that was for sure, but what Sasuke didn't know, was that Orochimaru had more uses for Sasuke than just being his brand new body, uses, Sasuke was soon to figure out. But before Orochimaru would "perform" his evil tasks, he had to convince Sasuke that his only intention was to train him to defeat Itachi, which, was obviously, not true…

"So, Orochimaru, what am I learning first?" Sasuke asked with the full intent on getting a reasonable answer rather than _you'll have to wait and see. _

Orochimaru was silent for a few moments before finally speaking, "Today's lesson, my young student, is for you to lay a single attack on me…"

"That's all? How will that help me defeat Itachi?"

"It will help me determine how strong you are and how far you're willing to go reach your goal."

Sasuke knew exactly how he was going to attack Orochimaru, first, he would use the shadow clone jutsu, run at him, chidori blazing, then, the real Sasuke would sneak up from behind and use the fireball jutsu when he wasn't expecting it. It had to work. ~if this doesn't work, I'm gonna be so pissed…~

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Orochimaru just laughed at the beginner jutsu ~just as I expected, you're so predictable Sasuke…and so damn adorable~

"CHIDORI!" *zing, pop, crack* all the Sasuke's ran at Orochimaru at once.

"Well well well, looks like Kakashi actually taught you something useful" Orochimaru hissed

The real Sasuke was looming behind Orochimaru, out of sight, until…"FIREBALL JUTSU!" the giant fireball was heading straight for Orochimaru, Sasuke was sure Orochimaru was done for, that he exceeded Orochimaru's expectation's, but poor Sasuke was terribly wrong…

"Oh Sasuke, how you amuse me, you tried so hard to lay an attack on me but failed, how disappointing"

Sasuke was grabbed by the throat and pinned to the closest wall. "Kabuto, leave us, I need to have a 'private' conversation with Sasuke…" Sasuke forgot that Kabuto was there and by the look on his face, he was shocked by his leader's request. He did what he was ordered though, and left the room, leaving Sasuke and Orochimaru…alone. Orochimaru turned his head back towards the struggling Sasuke.

"I expected more out of you Sasuke, you failed today's lesson and for that you will be punished…"

One of Orochimaru's many snakes, began making its way up Sasuke's leg, it stopped at the button on his shorts and began to undo the button. Another snake slithered up Sasuke and instead of stopping at the button on Sasuke's shorts and kept going and slithered up Sasuke's shirt, wrapping itself from Sasuke's midsection to his neck where it seemed to stop and gaze at Sasuke's curse mark.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Sasuke screamed.

"Face your punishment, Sasuke!"Orochimaru hissed before his wandering hand began to make its way up Sasuke's shirt with the intent to pull it off and reveal Sasuke's bare chest…

"Please! Stop…" Sasuke whimpered.

Sasuke was just about to be stripped down by Orochimaru and his snakes if Kabuto hadn't ran in yelling, "LORD OROCHIMARU! THE AKATSUKI ARE APPROACHING!"

"WHAT?" Orochimaru dropped Sasuke to the floor with a thud and ran out of the room leaving Sasuke and Kabuto alone in the empty room. Sasuke pulled the snakes off him and rebuttoned his shorts. The snakes slithered away slowly as if sad they didn't get to see more of Sasuke's beautiful body.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. The Akatsuki aren't really here, it was just a lie to get Orochimaru away from you so he couldn't rape you like he planned to…" Kabuto said almost happily

"Uhh thanks, Kabuto"

"You're welcome, you can return to you're room if you're tired…wait you might get lost, I'll bring you to your room Sasuke."

Sasuke and Kabuto took off down the halls of Orochimaru's layer to Sasuke's room. Sasuke expected Kabuto to just leave Sasuke and go deal with Orochimaru but the exact opposite happened…

"Sasuke, how about I stay with you so lord Orochimaru doesn't come back and finish what he started?"

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to respond to this but he agreed to let Kabuto stay mostly because he doesn't want Orochimaru to come back and actually rape him this time and Sasuke was beginning to actually like Kabuto. He seemed to be the only person here that might have some sanity left.

"Err I'm going to take a shower to get this friggin snake smell off me, make sure Orochimaru doesn't step foot in this room." Sasuke ordered Kabuto.

"I promise I'll be the only one in this room Sasuke, no need to worry…" Kabuto looked up at Sasuke with those eyes, the ones where they say 'believe me' but also say 'I have an ulterior motive' Sasuke ignored them and proceeded to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and played with knob until the water was hot. He stripped himself of his tattered clothes and walked into the shower, not hearing the sound of the bathroom door beginning to creak open…

TBC

{HEHE I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! That my friend was the end of chapter two, okay okay I know Itachi isn't here yet and your all like "WHERE IS ITACHI! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ITASASU STORY WITHOUT ITACHI HERE!" –Itachi walks in- "I'm right here…" me: …ITACHI! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO COME UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Itachi: why? What if I want to be in this chapter? Me: grr… you better leave before I sick naruto on you… naruto: rawr I am the nine tails, FEAR ME! –Sasuke walks in- hey guys, what's up? Itachi: looks at naruto and backs away slowly before running at full speed out the door I'LL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER! Sasuke: confused I can stay, right? Me: I love you Sasuke, of course. Anyways as I was saying…Itachi will be in the next chapter so don't yell at chapter 2, PLEASE REVIEW! No trolling… be nice but constructive, PEACE AND THANKS FOR READING! Ooh and about the snake unbuttoning Sasuke's shorts…yeah, I'm not sure about that either :3

3 SasukesBrokenHeart


	3. saving sasuke Chapter 3

Saving Sasuke

{What? Chapter3? Of the Saving Sasuke story? If that's what you want, I guess I could hook you up with chapter 3… do you really wanna know what happens to Sasuke? Cause if you do, please, read on, if you don't then you must be here to read about Itachi and him having his shirt off…oh? That caught your eye didn't it? You're drooling as we speak aren't you? You're now wondering how I can read mind? So, what the hell am I waiting for? I'm adding suspense... O.o I'm bored. Well, this chapter consists of the following; yaoi (nothing much), brotherly love (maybe), a pissed off Orochimaru (yep), and more swearing. No trolling, I warned you, blah blah blah, and please read and review. ON TO THE STORY! Guess who's excited again?}

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto, okay? Stop reminding me… T.T

[Sasuke: 12 Itachi: 16]

Chapter 3 why are YOU here?

Sasuke didn't hear the sound of the bathroom door creaking open; he was too busy lathering himself with endless amounts of soap in the attempt to get the smell of snake off his once sweet smelling body. After Sasuke was done, he rinsed all the soap off his pale white skin with the hot water. He reached for the shampoo to wash his raven-like hair when he noticed someone was standing on the other side of the shower door. ~am I seeing things or is that…Kabuto?~ Sasuke thought to himself. Before Sasuke could call out Kabuto's name to see if he was correct, the shower door slid open revealing, yes, Kabuto. Sasuke turned around in the attempt to hide his boy only features, leaving Kabuto to only stare at his ass, which to Kabuto, was simply not enough, he wanted to see more of the beautiful Uchiha boy standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke screamed over his shoulder.

"…you."

"w-what?" Sasuke knew exactly then why Kabuto saved him, it was because Kabuto wanted Sasuke all to himself. ~what the fuck do I do? Itachi! No, he killed our clan. But he said he'd always love me no matter how much I hated him, he promised to always protect me… h-he lied~

"What's wrong Sasuke? I'll be gentler than lord Orochimaru, don't worry…"

Sasuke didn't know what to do but there was no way in hell he was going to let this stupid asshole do what he REALLY wants to do to him, not fucking happening. He had to do something, but what? ~I'll play along… then when he isn't looking I'll grab a kunai and stab his shoulder, oh god please work… I really don't wanna be fucked today or any day soon~ Sasuke turned back around and shut the water off. Kabuto moved to the side as Sasuke stepped out the shower, still covering what Kabuto wanted to see most. As Sasuke went to go grab a towel with his open hand, Kabuto stopped him.

"You don't need a towel, you can stay wet, I don't mind…"

Kabuto led Sasuke back into the bedroom, Sasuke still being naked and wet. ~his back's turned, now's the time to do it~ Sasuke grabbed the kunai on the desk and plunged it deep into Kabuto's right shoulder. Blood splashed and gushed due to the severe injury. Kabuto screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. Sasuke grabbed his old clothes (since his new ones were still in the bathroom). He threw on his tattered royal blue shirt with the Uchiha clan sign on the back of it and put his somewhat white shorts on. He ran out of the room and bolted down the halls, not really sure where he was going. "Where the hell is the exit in this damn place?" Sasuke yelled while running in the many different hallways. Meanwhile, Kabuto, managed to get up and go find Orochimaru to tell him what happened.

"Kabuto, I couldn't find the Akatsuki, they must have fled knowing this was my layer, hey, what happened to you? Where's my Sasuke?"Orochimaru asked, now concerned.

"I went to get Sasuke in his room to bring him back to you and he jumped me when I wasn't looking and he managed to stab me in the shoulder, he left me there and ran off down the halls! He's trying to escape!" Kabuto lied to Orochimaru.

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPES AND WE LOSE HIM! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? GET MOVING!" Orochimaru was now officially pissed.

Kabuto ran down the halls clutching his right shoulder in agonizing pain in an attempt to find Sasuke who he thought was definitely lost, but I guess Kabuto underestimated Sasuke's sense of direction because Sasuke was actually nearing the exit.

"There's the exit!" Sasuke said quite happily. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. Sasuke got to the doors and threw them open letting the sunlight stream in to Orochimaru's dark layer. Sasuke was ready to faint but he had to keep running to get away from this hell hole, fainting at the entrance is like saying, "please rape me for punishment!" to Orochimaru. He ran for miles before finally coming upon a river which Sasuke had no idea was even here. He sat down on the bank and let his feet dangle in the water, "probably should have grabbed my shoes…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sasuke yawned, "I'm so tired, I should probably take a nap to regain my energy" he got up and climbed up a nearby tree and laid down on the thickest branch. Sasuke fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Because Sasuke was so exhausted, he didn't sense the familiar chakra approaching. Who is it? No other than Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha prodigy, one of the Akatsuki's strongest, the man Sasuke hated and wished to kill most… Itachi had taken a swim in the river earlier and his long black hair was still wet, and he didn't bother to put back on his shirt or his Akatsuki cloak because he didn't really mind walking around shirtless. He didn't notice Sasuke until he heard someone mumble, "NII-SAN!" Itachi jumped and looked up the tree where he heard the noise come from.

"Sasuke?" Itachi mumbled to himself. Itachi jumped up the tree to the branch Sasuke was sleeping soundly on. ~yep, it's Sasuke…~ Itachi flicked Sasuke on the forehead in the attempt to wake him up, nothing. "Sasukeee…saaasukeee…SASUKE!"Sasuke sat straight up and yelled…

"NO OROCHIMARU! DON'T RAPE ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not that snake basterd Orochimaru, I'm Itachi…"

Sasuke looked at Itachi wide-eyed "i-itachi?...AHHH!" Sasuke screamed and fell back, forgetting he was sleeping in a tree. Itachi's brotherly instincts kicked in and he jumped to the ground, he caught Sasuke and cradled him like he used to when they were young. Sasuke was still in complete shock that Itachi was here and even more, he was shirtless and holding him, quite tightly too… Sasuke looked at Itachi and rubbed his eyes as if this was all a dream. Itachi looked at Sasuke confused that his only little brother that was determined to kill him hasn't even tried to kill him yet. After a few minutes of an awkward silence Sasuke finally realized he wasn't dreaming and that Itachi was really here, he started squirming in Itachi's arms and yelling, "PUT ME DOWN!" Itachi put Sasuke down and crossed his arms over his chest as if saying, "what the hell is wrong with you and better tell me now before I go all evil nii-san on you" Sasuke got the message, but didn't feel like telling HIM anything.

"So why are YOU here?" Sasuke asked Itachi not so nicely.

"I'm here because you're in trouble and I came to save you…"

Sasuke remembered what Itachi said years ago…_I'll always protect you, so when things look at their worst and you're in trouble, I'll be there to save you. _"N-nii-san…"

TBC

{End of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed imagining a shirtless Itachi nosebleed -Itachi walks in _shirtless- _do I get to keep my shirt off in the next chapter? Me: …I don't know yet but yes probably Itachi: flexes muscles cool… me :nosebleed a-anyways… Itachi: sorry am I distracting you? Me: th-there will p-probably be one o-or two more chapters and an e-epilogue…Itachi please turn around, I can't focus… Itachi :smirksyou think I'm sexy turns around me: damn you sexy Itachi…so hope you enjoyed and please review, THANKS FOR READING! Itachi : turns around yes thank you and we love reviews, so please review. Me and Itachi: THANK YOU AND please PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!

3 SasukesBrokenHeart


	4. saving sasuke Chapter 4

Saving Sasuke

{How's it going everybody? Enjoying life? That's good… I know what might make your life a little bit better. The fourth chapter of Saving Sasuke, yeah, fourth chapter, I'm not really sure how I plan to end this but, you know, it'll come to me… what's with the worried look on your face? Are sad because I said end? Do you not want the story end? Well don't worry; there will be a few more chapters. Anyways, this story consists of: yaoi (decent amount), brotherly love (it's not very brotherly actually…), fight scene (eh), and some swearing (it is what it is). Like I say all the time, no trolls allowed, and please be nice with your reviews, I'm only a beginner, so with that said, please read on… yawn I'm sleepy today =_=}

DISCLAIMER: nothing…

[Sasuke: 12 Itachi: 16]

Chapter four: nii-san

"nii-san," Sasuke was now looking Itachi straight in the eye, "I hate you…" Itachi was silent for a few seconds before turning around and beginning to leave. Sasuke didn't stop him and watched his older brother walk off without saying a word. Sasuke struggled to get up but once he was standing he looked in the direction his brother was going. ~you don't want to save me… you don't love me, I mean nothing to you, I'm just your foolish little brother, that's all I'll ever be to you~ Sasuke turned his head to the river and looked at his reflection, all he saw was a scared little boy ~a scared little boy who wants his nii-san back…~ Sasuke looked to see if his brother was still insight. He wasn't too far away… Sasuke ran after Itachi, "ITACHI!" but Itachi didn't turn around, he kept walking until poof he was gone. Sasuke looked around desperately but saw no sign of Itachi. Sasuke kept walking up along side of the river with nothing else to do. He walked for hours, and he didn't seem to notice it was getting later and later until it was night time. Sasuke came upon a pond at the end of the river. The pond was surrounded by sakura trees and the water shimmered under the moonlit sky. "Wow, this is so beautiful…" Sasuke said to himself.

"It is pretty beautiful, huh? This is one of my favorite spots to come to…"

Sasuke turned around and saw Itachi standing there covered in blood, none of his own of course. "Itachi!" Itachi looked at Sasuke and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you hated me, though you just said Itachi quite happily, it's just… strange"

"i-I didn't mean any of that, ita- nii-san, I was just…just…"

"Sasuke, you're filthy, you should really take a bath…"

Sasuke looked down at himself and noticed Itachi was actually right, he was filthy. Sasuke looked back up at Itachi and saw he was already stripping himself of his clothes. A tint of pink covered Sasuke's face at the sight of his almost fully naked older brother. Itachi noticed Sasuke was staring at him and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly looked away and began stripping himself of his own clothes. Sasuke pulled his shirt off over his head and was about to unbutton his shorts when Itachi passed him and dove into the water. Sasuke quickly took off the rest off his clothes and dove into the water too. Itachi had his back leaning against a rock and looked at Sasuke with an amused smile. "What?" Sasuke questioned.

"You're blushing"

Itachi began to swim over to the rock Sasuke was leaning on. Sasuke pushed up against the rock in an attempt to make the distance between him and his brother greater. Itachi was now sitting in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked away, trying desperately to hide his now completely red face. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin with his long slender fingers and tilted Sasuke's head up to make him look him in the eye. Sasuke then noticed he wasn't the only one blushing; Itachi had a shade of pink on his flawless face also. They both stayed silent for a few minutes taking the situation in, Sasuke was the first to speak, "Itachi, I think I have mixed feelings toward you… I mean, I hate you because you killed our clan, but I can't help but love you, it's weird, and I have no idea how you feel about me…" Itachi leaned in closer so their noses were touching,

"Do you really want to know how I feel about you, otouto? Well, I love you in a way an older brother shouldn't to a younger brother and I can't stop thinking about…" Itachi then pushed his lips up against Sasuke's. The kiss got deeper and more passionate as the seconds passed. Itachi licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for permission into Sasuke's sweet tasting mouth, Sasuke opened his mouth letting Itachi's tongue in. The two tongues explored the new area and fought over dominance with the other. After a few minutes, the boys' lips parted. Sasuke and Itachi were both gasping for air. Sasuke looked at Itachi, begging for more. Itachi couldn't control himself any longer, he wanted Sasuke badly. Itachi licked Sasuke's jaw line and began making his way down. He bit into Sasuke's neck leaving a mark as if saying this beautiful body was the property of Itachi Uchiha and his only. Sasuke let out a moan in pleasure. He was now at Sasuke's collar bone where he licked and nipped at it affectionately. Before Itachi could go any lower, he felt a presence approaching. Itachi looked around now concerned with the approaching presence. Sasuke looked at Itachi and whimpered. He didn't want Itachi to stop; he wanted him to keep going. "Why did you stop nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't answer. "Nii-san? What's wrong? You looked worried…" Itachi turned his head back towards Sasuke and smiled warmly.

"Nothing's wrong otouto, I just thought I heard something" Sasuke looked around and gasped at what he saw. "Otouto, what is it? Who's there?"

"O-Orochimaru…is…here"

With that being said, Itachi and Sasuke jumped out of the water and put their clothes on. Itachi then wrapped his arm tightly around Sasuke, not wanting Orochimaru to come and steal his precious otouto away. Sasuke was shaking and tightly wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi pulled out a kunai, ready to attack.

"Itachi Uchiha, I never thought you would go so low to actually fall in love with your poor confused little brother. Just when I thought we could actually be friends, no, you have to go and ruin it by making out with Sasuke, I hope you enjoyed it because that's the last time anyone other than me will taste the sweet taste that is Sasuke." Orochimaru walked out from behind the nearest sakura tree with an angry look on his face. "Just give Sasuke back to me and I won't have to kill you…"

"Like I would ever give Sasuke to the likes of you, if you want him, then you'll have to fight me for him" Itachi growled tightening his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a worried look on his face.

"So be it…" Orochimaru charged at Itachi kunai in hand. *CLANK!* Itachi blocked Orochimaru's attack. Itachi threw Sasuke to the side and yelled for him to go and hide. Sasuke ran behind him and bolted up one of the sakura trees, hiding himself among the pink petals. He watched the battle rage on between his nii-san and the legendary sennin Orochimaru. They were both so extremely quick and it was hard to keep up with them. "Your pretty fast, Itachi, I'm surprised…" Orochimaru hissed. Itachi darted to the side out of sight. Orochimaru looked in every direction trying to find his opponent. Itachi appeared directly in front of Orochimaru. Before Orochimaru could do anything, a kunai was already slicing through his throat. Orochimaru choked and coughed, then collapsed to the ground.

"That's for raping my little brother you fucking snake basterd!" Itachi dropped the kunai and turned to Sasuke and smiled warmly, "he's dead, don't worry, you can come down now" Sasuke jumped down from the tree. He was just about to begin to walk over to his older brother when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and threw him over their shoulder.

"Hahahaha I expected more out of you Itachi, I didn't think you could be fooled so easily"

"O-Orochimaru! But… you were just" Itachi was in total shock, he was positive he had just killed him and now he was standing there in front of him, holding Sasuke. ~wait…SASUKE!~ Before Itachi could try anything to get his otouto back, Orochimaru was already making his way back to his forest layer.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, reaching out his arm hoping Itachi would magically appear and take his open hand.  
>"SASUKE! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Itachi yelled after Sasuke. Orochimaru's open hand reached up and pressure pointed Sasuke causing him to faint, then he threw smoke bombs behind him, making it hard for Itachi to follow after him. Itachi coughed as he inhaled smoke. "Sasuke…" a tear rolled down Itachi's usually emotionless face,"I will save you, even if it costs me my life…"<p>

TBC

{Yep, Orochimaru has Sasuke and Itachi has to save Sasuke because that's just how I roll…problem? I could care less about your problems, so please be nice but constructive with those reviews, okay? Well, while you review my awesome story, me and Gaara are gonna go get some cookies Gaara: GAARA WANTS COOKIES! Me: shit, I don't have any cookies… Gaara: whhaaaa? No…COOKIES? RAWR I EAT YOU NOW! Me: runs like hell AHHHHH! COOKIES WOULD BE NICE TOO! AHH! OMG, NO GAARA SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN! AHHH! PLEASE REVIEW, TILL NEXT TIME! PEACE! Gaara: chasing me get back here so I can eat you!

3 SasukesBrokenHeart


	5. saving sasuke Chapter 5

Saving Sasuke

{CHAPTER 5! Mega awesome super YEESSSHH! People, this might be the last chapter :'( …NAH! JK JK I don't how many chapters are in this yet, I'm don't even have this planned out, so I have no idea what I'm doing, YAAAYYY! (Umm it is a yay right?) Anyways, thanks to the people who were nice enough to review and/or favorite my story, you people totally own so I'm dedicating this chapter to you (you know who you are…) also it's been-WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP YET? Damn it people, STEP UP! (not seriously, I'm a wimp -_-' ) how about we just start the story, yeah I'm liking that idea…story consists of yaoi (yep…),swearing (there's kinda a lot…), and poor Sasuke being tortured (NOOOOooooo!) hahaha have fun reading and PLEASE review }

DICLAIMER: I do these every chapter, get your facts straight. I DON'T NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does…

[Sasuke: 12 itachi: 16]

Chapter Five: release me

Sasuke half opened his eyes, "ngh, where am I? Aww my head kills…" Sasuke went to put a hand on his throbbing head when he noticed something was restricting them from going any farther than a couple inches. He opened his tired eyes all the way to see he was somewhat standing and his hands where chained to the wall above his head holding his limp body up. "w-what the fuck is this?" he stood himself up and pulled at the chains from behind his head in the hope that they might fall off or break apart from the wall, but it was no use. Sasuke looked around the candle lit room, "this seems kind of familiar…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. ~HOLY SHIT! This is HIS layer! That fucking snake basterd Orochimaru's! I let him take me back to his layer! GOD DAMN IT SASUKE! What the fuck were you thinking? You just had to get lost in Itachi's beautiful sexy amazing smile, didn't you! Wait…ITACHI! I have to find you! I'm not losing you again! …yo Sasuke, YOUR CHAINED TO A FUCKING WALL! Go fuck yourself inner Sasuke…~ Sasuke growled in frustration. "GOD DAMNIT SASUKE! You're gonna get fucked now! And don't even think for a minute that Orochimaru's not gonna go the whole way! He's gonna fuck the shit out of you!" Sasuke paused for a minute, *sigh* "I gotta stop hating on myself….. AHHHHHH! THIS FUCKING SUCKS, COME OUT YOU FUCKING SNAKE BASTERD!" Sasuke bit his tongue ~your gonna get it now…~

Orochimaru chuckled coldly before coming out from shadows of the room. "Sasuke didn't your parents teach you to hold your tongue?"

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru with shock, "y-you were in the room the whole time? So you heard all that…?"

"Why yes Sasuke, I did hear your whole conversation with yourself and, to be honest, you're absolutely right," Orochimaru smirked, "I do plan to 'fuck the shit out of you'."

Sasuke tried to talk but no words would come out, he was too completely in shock that one; he was gonna be raped and two; it was by Orochimaru ~it had to be fucking Orochimaru~ all Sasuke could do was stare back at Orochimaru wide eyed.

"And don't even think for a minute that Itachi's going to save you; Itachi's LONG gone by now, it's just me and you left my dear sweet Sasuke…" Orochimaru licked his lips. Sasuke quivered.

~long gone? That doesn't mean dead does it? ~ Sasuke gulped, "i-im not afraid of you Orochimaru, and you're wrong, Itachi will come and save me! And he'll kill you!" Sasuke was actually scared, he only could hope Itachi would save him, but remember, you can hope all you want but that doesn't mean it will happen.

"Don't back talk me, boy! You do understand YOU'RE the one chained to the wall here!" Orochimaru walked closer to Sasuke so his face was in front of his. He leaned closer and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "it's just me and you…and we're going to have so much fun that you'll never want to go back to Itachi…never-"Sasuke felt Orochimaru's long snake tongue in his ear.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke screamed desperately. ~it only gets worse from here on out...~ Sasuke could feel the tears burning at his eyes. But he couldn't let them fall; he couldn't be weak in a situation like this. He didn't know how much longer he wanted to take of this, even though Orochimaru just started, he wanted it to end, and he didn't like the feeling of being completely vulnerable. ~I just wanna be back in Itachi's arms~

Orochimaru stepped back to get a good look at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't dare look him in the eyes; he didn't want to face the monster that was standing before him. He took Sasuke's chin in his long bony fingers and forced him to face him. Sasuke's beautiful ebony eyes had to look into Orochimaru's horrendous gold eyes.

~damnit he's going for the full blown kiss~ Sasuke trembled in the thought of feeling Orochimaru's tongue in his mouth.

Orochimaru leaned in so his lips ghosted over Sasuke's. Sasuke slammed his eyes shut. ~this isn't happening, this isn't happening…~ Sasuke kept repeating that over and over in his head. Orochimaru smashed his lips up against Sasuke's. Orochimaru forced Sasuke's mouth open using his overly large tongue. He entwined his tongue with Sasuke's.

Sasuke couldn't stop shaking. This whole situation just made him hate himself even more for considering coming here. But I guess if he never came he would've never saw Itachi, but Itachi doesn't have to suffer with Orochimaru's tongues down his throat. It felt like hours even though it was only minutes. Sasuke was running out of breath but it looked like Orochimaru could keep on going forever. Hey, who needs to breathe? Obviously not Orochimaru! Finally Orochimaru needed to breathe when Sasuke felt like he was gonna faint.

Orochimaru wasn't even out of breath when he pulled back, he looked perfectly fine. "See wasn't that fun?" Orochimaru wore the biggest smile on his face.

Sasuke only gave him a death stare, hoping he would get what it meant.

Orochimaru looked back and tilted his head to the side.

"NO IT WASN'T FUCKING FUN!

Orochimaru look offended, "what? But that was so fun! How could you not have enjoyed that kiss? I have to admit Sasuke, for a 12 year old you really are good kisser…especially when you're disgusted." He smirked

"Damn right I'm disgusted, why are you doing this to me of all people! What about Kabuto! We all know he's gay so why not go for it!" Sasuke's eyes glinted with determination.

Orochimaru chuckled, "who do you think turned him gay? Kabuto and I have had some fun times together, I mean he's kinda young but he sure doesn't fuck like a kid, he was very experienced! Oh Kabuto, you dirty little boy…" Orochimaru seemed lost in his perverted memories of Kabuto.

Sasuke's face was a cross between shock and disgust. ~I really don't want be Orochimaru's dirty little boy…~ Sasuke looked around the room awkwardly, feeling pushed out by Orochimaru's dirty memories of Kabuto.

Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke noticing he seemed fully content on looking around the room peacefully. ~why isn't he looking at me in jealousy? SASUKE! Oh I'm going to have to do something about this~ Orochimaru was now watching Sasuke carefully.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who was staring at him. "…what, is there something you want besides me you bitchy snake." Sasuke would feel bad for swearing at someone like this but it was Orochimaru so to Sasuke it really didn't matter much.

Orochimaru's face dropped. "Really, Sasuke. Bitchy snake? You can do better."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Orochimaru coughed, "how about we get serious, get to the good stuff. Well Sasuke I'm the dominant one here so you're officially my bitch and have to do what I want to do. Let's get to it…" Orochimaru smirked while perverted ideas clouded his mind. Orochimaru pressed himself up against Sasuke and his hand wandered down to Sasuke's torn up shorts. He slipped it down them…

Sasuke immediately jumped at the touch, "STOP THAT! DON'T TOUCH THERE! That belongs to Itachi!" Sasuke paused ~did I just say really say that…oh my god Sasuke you really do have to hold your tongue~

Orochimaru paused too. "It belongs to Itachi?" Orochimaru looked down then looked back up at Sasuke. "Fuck Itachi, that thing belongs to me. I'll even write my name on it if I have to-"

"NO FUCKING WAY! I really think you should take your hands out of my pants and avoid having the chance of touching it…" Sasuke spoke with a sense of intensity to show Orochimaru he wasn't kidding.

Orochimaru just smiled foolishly. "Right, I'll get right on that." Orochimaru now had a full grip on it through the fabric of Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke came literally off the wall, thrashing around, trying to make Orochimaru lose his grip. "RELEASE ME YOU DEMON! AHHHH! THIS SO NOT COOL! HOLY SHIT YOURE SO DEAD NOW!" Sasuke screamed frantically.

Orochimaru laughed at Sasuke's reaction and gripped harder.

"STOP FUCKING HOLDING IT TIGHTER!" Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. They came spilling down his face, leaving a streak on his pale face.

Orochimaru let go and went back to the top of Sasuke's pants. He played with waist band of Sasuke's boxers, silently telling him that he didn't want to have a piece of fabric blocking off his way.

Sasuke screamed out, "NII-SAN! ITACHI! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Sasuke knew nobody would here his cries for help but that was a lie. In fact, the one he was screaming for had heard them.

Thanks to Kabuto, Itachi had found the layer. Kabuto was so pissed that Orochimaru dumped him for Sasuke that he wanted to get revenge. So he found Itachi and brought him to the forest layer. Itachi was a little hesitant at first to trust Kabuto but it was his only lead on Orochimaru so he took it. So now Itachi was running through the halls of Orochimaru's forest layer, following only the distressed screams of his poor little brother…

TBC

{5th chapter is now complete! YAY! IT ONLY TOOK ME A WEEK! I'm sorry it took so long people; you know Gaara was chasing me; I had to convince Sasuke to go along with the story and yeeeaaahhhh…. I'm sorry so please forgive me and review & favorite my story because that would be really awesome and this chapter would be technically dedicated to you. So please do well, it's like 3 in the morning and I'm tired =_= so goodnight everybody and saving Sasuke forever. PEACE}

SasukesBrokenHeart


	6. saving sasuke Chapter 6

Saving Sasuke

{Hello? Anyone there… I'm baaaccckkkk :D I know your secretly excited… anyways it took me a whole month to figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. I was whispering lines I wanted in the story and people were giving me weird looks…woops o_o' so it's finally here after a month of waiting and I feel really bad for keeping you guys waiting so long, especially those people who comment like the day after I post a chapter, they've been waiting a while for this, so I'm extremely sorry u_u don't be mad at me… err chapter consists of yaoi, fight scene (death? maybe…) swearing cursing whatever you want to call it, incest (yes) have fun reading and I hope you enjoy AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  A lot of people read this story! Ever think of just reviewing! I feel so unloved… (Except those people who always review, you guys are awesome) READ AND REVIEW, reviews make my day…HAVE FUN )

DISCLAIMER: nope…nothing

[Sasuke: 12 Itachi: 16]

Chapter 6: officially contained

Itachi raced through the halls of Orochimaru's layer with only one thing on his mind; Sasuke.

Orochimaru unchained Sasuke's hands and Sasuke collapsed to the floor finding himself too scared to even try to make a run for the door. Sasuke looked up desperately at Orochimaru who was licking his lips, trying to keep Sasuke's sweet taste fresh in his mouth. Orochimaru picked Sasuke up and threw him over his shoulder.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME NOW?" Sasuke managed to yell while kicking and squirming in Orochimaru's tight grip.

"To a proper room"

Sasuke paused then looked around the room seeing that there was nothing in the room except for the candles and the chains on the wall. ~proper room… oh shit! HE'S GONNA FUCKING RAPE ME UP THE ASS!~

Orochimaru opened the door, ignoring Sasuke and his squirming. Orochimaru went right, heading to his own private rooms of the layer where no one was allowed to go. Sasuke punched Orochimaru's back as hard as he could be it didn't even faze Orochimaru. Sasuke sighed.

Itachi now had a problem. He came across two paths. One leading right and the other leading left. Usually Itachi was good at picking which way to go but in this situation, he couldn't even think straight. Then Itachi heard it, the scream. ~that was Sasuke's!" Itachi ran left in the direction of Sasuke's scream.

"Oh shut up Sasuke! If you keep screaming I'm gonna fuck you harder than I already plan to!" Orochimaru told Sasuke. Orochimaru opened the door leading into probably the nicest room in the layer. There was huge bed and the bath practically looked like a spring. Orochimaru threw Sasuke down on the bed and began stripping him of his clothes.

Sasuke tried to get up to be only pushed back down by Orochimaru.

"Are you going to hold still or am I going to have to bring in the snakes?" Orochimaru asked kindly

"I refuse to hold still! I refuse to be your fucking sex boy toy!" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and his snakes came and began to wrap themselves around Sasuke's upper body, leaving Sasuke's legs unwrapped so Orochimaru could lift them up. Sasuke was now officially contained. There was no way he could get out now, it was over. He would have to live the rest of his life being held captive by Orochimaru. He would never see Itachi again…

Orochimaru removed the rest of Sasuke's clothes leaving him bare naked on the bed, exposing everything. Sasuke turned his head and closed his eyes tight, pretending none of this was happening. Orochimaru began striping himself of his own clothes and then climbed on top of Sasuke. Orochimaru began to lift Sasuke's legs up when BANG

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he looked in the direction of the door way to see his older brother standing there with look of death in his eyes. Orochimaru turned around and hissed at the sight. He got off Sasuke and put on a robe that was nearby. "Itachi, what a surprise. Did you come just to see your brother lose his virginity? Or maybe you came to join in?" Orochimaru chuckled at the thought of a three way between him and the two Uchiha brothers.

"You fucking sick basterd, I'm going to fucking tear you to pieces for what you've done to Sasuke!" Itachi growled.

Orochimaru laughed. "You lost the first time remember? What makes you think you can win now?"

Itachi just stood there thinking. Orochimaru laughed thinking he might actually leave. "Because, Sasuke's my otouto and I would do anything for him, at first I didn't really understand that, but now, I do, and your gonna pay for what you've done."

Orochimaru looked shocked at the response Itachi gave him.

Itachi pulled out his katana hidden under his Akatsuki cloak and pointed it Orochimaru. Orochimaru reached in his mouth and pulled out the kusanagi sword. They both knew this fight would lead to one of them dying and neither wanted to die. They ran at each other and clashed swords.

Sasuke, still wrapped to the bed, just watched. He watched as both of them moved fast and quickly, avoiding each other's attacks. Sasuke wondered if the fight would ever end. After a few minutes, Sasuke felt slightly awkward because he was still naked and everything was hanging out and there wasn't even anyway he could cover it up. ~the least Orochimaru could've done was throw a blanket over me or something…~

Itachi was pissed. This fight kept dragging on and it seemed like there was going to be no end to it. Itachi took a step back and closed his eyes. Orochimaru looked at him puzzled. Itachi opened his eyes and they were burning red from the mangakyuo sharingan. Orochimaru took a step back. Sasuke closed his eyes not wanting to even catch a glimpse at Itachi's eyes.

Orochimaru was caught in the sharingan. Orochimaru looked around at the black, gray, and red world. Orochimaru spun around looking at all the mirrors surrounding him. "ITACHI! Where the hell are you hiding?" Itachi's laugh echoed throughout the crazed world.

"Take a look around Orochimaru, I'm everywhere…"

Orochimaru looked at the mirrors to see Itachi's reflection in all of them. The Itachis smiled and held up kunais. They all through them at Orochimaru and each one pierced him in a different spot. Orochimaru screamed. Then the mirrors cracked and shattered to the ground. But it wasn't the end, Itachi still had something planned.

Vines tightly wrapped around Orochimaru. The ground started shaking and a coffin began to rise from the ground. On the coffin was carved the leaf village sign. The coffin's door opened and out stepped the third hokage. His eyes shined black and blood covered his clothes. He held the kusanagi in his hands and began walking over to Orochimaru. As he got closer, he raised the kusanagi. Orochimaru squirmed in the vines trying to get lose. The third hokage slashed the sword through Orochimaru's stomach and Orochimaru screamed.

Orochimaru threw his eyes open and looked around to see he was in his own world. He fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands. Itachi seized the opportunity to kill him and raised his katana to his throat, getting reading to slash through it. Before Orochimaru could do anything, Itachi sliced through his throat. Blood trickled from Orochimaru's mouth and he fell to the ground. Itachi kicked him over and stabbed the katana through his heart to make sure he would stay dead.

Itachi dropped the katana and looked to Sasuke who looked at him with a crazily. "What the fuck just happened?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled and simply replied with "nothing" Itachi walked over to the bed, pulled out a kunai and began to cut the snakes, splattering some blood on Sasuke's beautiful white skin. Sasuke sat up and stretched his arms, forgetting he was naked. Itachi sat on the end of the bed and handed Sasuke his cloak. Sasuke took the cloak happily and said "thank you" Itachi sat quietly and Sasuke looked at him, meaning not to stare. Itachi looked over. Sasuke looked away quickly and noticed Itachi was now sitting right in front of him. ~when the hell did he get that close…~

Itachi reached out and took Sasuke's chin with his fingers. He turned his head so they were facing each other. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke passionately. Sasuke blushed and kissed back.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pulled him on his lap. Itachi now had his hands on Sasuke's thighs and Sasuke's hands were entangled in Itachi's hair. They both opened their mouths and let their tongues entwine. Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Sasuke so badly it hurt. Itachi thought about it, if he should do it or not, ~ I mean Sasuke just kinda got raped, but yet he's sitting here making out with me so that means he's over it right?...yeah he's over it~ Itachi picked Sasuke up and put him back on the bed, Itachi climbed on top of him. Sasuke didn't kick or scream and he let Itachi remove the cloak. Itachi pulled off his shirt and started kissing Sasuke again, more intensely than the last...

{Hello readers, I have a problem… I don't know whether to make an epilogue or not. So I kind need your help cause, you know… you're the ones who are reading it. So please, should I make an epilogue? And if you're wondering about the sex scene that's about to go down, I'm making a separate story for that, I can't keep it rated T so I'll make another story and make it rated M. So don't worry about that, I just need help with the epilogue. SHOULD I MAKE AN EPILOGUE? It'll take you two seconds to answer, just yes or no, that's it! Please! Answer the question: SHOULD SAVING SASUKE HAVE AN EPILOGUE FOR THE ENDING? Please answer, and thank you for reading!

SasukesBrokenHeart


End file.
